


弥补KA的两年（二十）

by Leaf23333



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf23333/pseuds/Leaf23333





	弥补KA的两年（二十）

第二十章

我不想后悔

新学期开始前一周，Arthit糊里糊涂地被Bright他们下了套，等到反应过来要去夜店玩的事情已经是板上钉钉了，既然已经无法拒绝，Arthit只得尽力瞒住kongphop，不过，莫名地，怎么总有种小孩子做错了事情心虚的感觉呢……

这天晚上，Arthit一行人来到了曼谷最有名的RCA区，整条街虽然只有短短700多米，却伫立着各种风格迥异的夜店，灯红酒绿的夜生活，五光十色的灯光，形形色色的男女，在这里，曼谷这个年轻而热情的国际旅游城市的夜色下充斥着疯狂的放纵气息……

Arthit从没有来过这种地方，被Bright他们带着穿过人潮坐下后，强烈到刺眼的光线，震耳欲聋的音乐声，觥筹交错的环境中，Arthit只感觉心中一通烦躁，真的不喜欢这种地方，然而又不能一走了之，他只能静静地坐在旁边喝东西，即便如此，周遭混浊的空气不仅没有吞噬掉他散发出来的特别的让人不由自主想靠近的气息，相反，这种格格不入的沉静就像罂粟一样挑动着狩猎者蠢蠢欲动的心脏，让人中魔般地想采撷……这会儿，仅仅只是坐着，来搭讪的已经是一批又一批了，有女生，也有男生……

Arthit看着朋友们一个个嗨过头的样，哪有时间替他解围，只能摆出一副冷漠的生人勿近的样子，当然了，总会有那么几个为了美色不怕死的……这不，就有个打扮及其妖艳的女孩缠了上来，Arthit正想着如何自救，Bright不知从哪儿竟然带着kongphop过来了……看到突然出现在眼前的恋人，慌乱大过了惊讶，身体快过脑子做出了反应，迅速推开死命往自己身上贴的人，嗖地站起身来，嘴角扯出一抹生硬的弧度，说话都不利索了：“kongphop，你……怎么来了？”

“我不来，P’Arthit被人盯上怎么办！还真是被盯上了！”从Bright学长那儿听说他们要去夜店玩的事情时，kongphop根本来不及想学长不告诉自己的原因，脑子里第一时间想到的就只有：那种地方什么人都有，学长那么好，指不定有多少人喜欢，我的太阳怎么能让别人染指！kongphop当然不可能让这样的事情发生！果不其然，再晚来一步……

kongphop跨步走到一脸发懵的女孩面前，将人一把搂入怀里，kongphop有着良好的教养，平常待人温和有礼，不过，对于任何想接近Arthit的人，绅士沉着冷静什么的通通都不再作数，别指望kongphop会有什么好脸色，语气都带着强烈的宣示主权的意味：“好了，你可以走了，他不需要你……”

毕竟是夜店的常客，对这种情况见得太多，女孩很快明白了其中的缘由，也没有再过多纠缠，悻悻地走了……

两人挨着坐下后，Arthit满满杀气的目光射向Bright，还不停挤眉弄眼，似在询问“kongphop怎么来了？”Bright摊了摊手，没有回答，只是眼睛瞥了瞥kongphop……

Arthit转过头望向自家小狼狗，虽然在笑，这笑怎么莫名看得人心里发寒呢！这一刻，Arthit向来在恋爱中占据主动权的骄傲瞬间被碾成了粉末，哄好某人才是最重要的！纠结了一番，手还是覆上了紧握的拳头，细长的手指穿过恋人的，十指相扣，有点讨好的语气：“呃……那个，kong！我没有……是那个女生自己硬要……”

还没等说完，kongphop就打断了Arthit的话，贴近恋人的耳廓，邪气十足的声音响起：“等我们回去再说，P’i-Aoon！”

“呵……呵……”Arthit从来没想过自己会有这么怂的时候，只能干笑，虽然身体每个细胞仿佛都在呼喊：“我又没干什么！干嘛这么心虚！”然而，嘴巴给出了最诚实的反应：Arthit，你当教头时候的霸气威武呢？被kongphop吃了？你完了！你彻底逃不出kongphop的手掌心了！

好朋友一起出来玩，自然少不了游戏的添色，Bright提议真心话大冒险，他这点小心思在场的人谁看不出来，所以毫无疑问只有Arthit急切反对道，其余的都是一副八卦的标准兴奋脸，就连kongphop也只是微笑着默认……

“你，反抗无效，要开始了，我先发牌，谁拿到王就可以指定任意一个人真心话大冒险了。”Bright说完还朝着其他学长们抛了个眼色，大家都默契地点点头，Arthit心中一阵恶寒，完了完了，今天逃不过了……

在学长团毫无痕迹的完美配合下，Arthit意料之中地中了头奖，Plame拿到了王牌，他挑了挑眉，戏谑的语气对着朋友说：“Arthit，你选哪个？”

“呃……选真心话吧！”选大冒险简直就是在自己挖坑跳嘛！这帮人，不知道会玩出什么……

“你觉得kongphop喜欢你什么？”

“这问题干嘛问我，你应该问他呀！”Arthit指了指身旁的人，有点奇怪朋友的问题……

“我就想问你，别啰嗦，赶紧回答！”

“什么啊？”Arthit转过头准备向kongphop求助，只见某人正目不转睛地盯着自己，浩瀚大海般深沉的眼睛里，点点星辰映射出璀璨透亮的光芒，泛着渴望，藏着深情，汹涌着吞噬灵魂的力量……很明显，kongphop是不准备打算替学长回答这个问题的，反倒，他自己可能更想听恋人的答案……

“呃……可是，我真的不知道唉！”说实话，Arthit自己都想不明白kongphop为什么会爱上自己！明明自己那么多的缺点！明明kongphop那么优秀！明明都是kongphop在付出！明明自己什么都没有给过kongphop！或者说，Arthit看似是这段感情中有利的一方，实则内心极度不安，kongphop越是迁就自己，Arthit的心就越是脆弱迷茫，和kongphop的爱情一路走来就像做了个美梦，Arthit总是害怕梦醒时分的到来，睁眼看见现实又是那么残酷，他只能一遍一遍告诉自己“kongphop是喜欢我的！”即便恋人此类的言语时常环绕在耳边……

“P’Arthit到底是对自己多没自信啊！”听到恋人的话，kongphop不免有点失望，更多的却是庆幸，庆幸这个善良真实的人是自己的！庆幸没有人先自己一步拥有Arrhit的好！作为教头，Arthit用实际行动让学弟学妹们体会到了Sotus的意义，那个冒着大雨坚持跑完54圈的人彻底俘获了自己的心；作为恋人，不善言语表达却从来没能阻隔kongphop感受到来自学长的爱，学长为自己所做的一点一滴无一不在心间刻下痕迹……我们之间从来都是情感的驱使，我爱你，你不懂，没关系，时间总会给出最好的回答，你只需要记得，我爱你！

转过Arthit的身体，让他面向自己，Arthit不想在朋友面前过分亲密，有点别扭，察觉到想要逃离的目光，手按住了恋人的肩膀，稍微用了些力气……“P’Arthit不知道我为什么喜欢你吗？我喜欢学长，只是因为你是Arthit，只是因为是你！”纵使周围混乱吵杂，kongphop的话还是一字一句清晰地透过耳朵落在了Arthit心上，就像淅沥的雨点滋润大地般透彻心灵，就像娇嫩的花朵盛放身姿般清香扑鼻，又像和煦的春风拂过脸颊般轻柔温和……Arthit凝视着kongphop的眼睛，那双澄澈的眸子里隽写的深刻爱恋逐渐驱散了心中的阴霾，只剩下甜蜜随着血液涌入心脏……

“嗯，我知道了。”伸手揉了揉利落的头发，冲着恋人勾起唇角，摇曳的灯光下，由内而外的喜悦映衬着俊朗的脸庞更加明艳动人……

“啊唉！我们还在呢，你们俩好歹也注意一下！”Bright看着两人腻歪的样，真是够了，狂虐单身狗啊！

“你有本事也去找个对象啊！”和Bright斗嘴一直是Arthit的爱好之一，还挑衅般地搭上了kongphop的肩膀，和恋人贴得更紧了些……

对于耍小脾气的Arthit，kongphop从来都是无限地纵容宠溺，甚至可以说是甘之如饴，毕竟学长的各种表情真的太可爱了！

之后，Arthit严格监视着众人，大家也只能好好玩游戏……然而，上天总是会更青睐于倾听美好的故事，总会眷顾到相爱的人，Bright接到王牌，Arthit被指定只能大冒险，Bright转了转手中的牌，有些得意于自己的想法，说道：“这样吧，Arthit，我不为难你了，你就亲kongphop一下吧，反正你们是情侣。”

虽然两人的关系不是秘密，但这并不代表脸皮薄的Arthit可以在大庭广众之下主动亲吻恋人，坚决不可能！正想拒绝，旁边的kongphop先一步开口：“P’Bright，我觉得这样不太好，要不我替学长喝酒吧！”其实kongphop内心应该期待不是吗？可是，谁让对方是Arthit呢！kongphop根本看不得恋人为难的表情……

“唉，N’kongphop，我可是在给你谋福利呢！”

“谢谢学长的好意，不过这样真的影响不好。”

“那算了，我放过你们了，既然你要替Arthit喝，那你俩就一块喝吧！不过，这量可得翻倍，不许说不，喝完为止！”说完把整整6大杯啤酒推到两人面前……

Arthit彻底懵了，这个Bright，是疯了吧！不过总比当着这群死党的面和恋人接吻好吧……愿赌服输，只见kongphop端起杯子就开始喝，悄悄凑近恋人的耳侧，轻声说了句：“谢谢啊！kong！”

“P’Arthit现在不用急着谢我，回去再谢吧！”对着眼前道谢的人挑了挑轩昂秀长的眉毛，那双桃花眼里泛滥着淡淡侵略的火苗……

仅仅只是kongphop的一个眼神，Arthit就感觉到心脏一瞬间失去了控制，红晕迅速从耳根弥散至整个脖颈，整个人就跟熟透的桃子一样诱人……

在学长团的监督下，两人终于解决完了所有的酒，一滴不剩！kongphop意识还比较清醒，反观Arthit，四叉八仰地躺在沙发上，嘴里还不停嘟嘟囔囔……kongphop一直以为学长酒量挺好，一点都没想到会看到这样的恋人，不过，对kongphop来说，这当然也不失为是另一种福利喽！

“学长们，P’Arthit喝醉了，我先带他回去了，你们继续玩。”

“那Arthit就交给你了，路上小心点。”

“嗯，学长们再见。”kongphop起身合起双手向学长们告别，将喝醉的恋人抱入怀里，十分艰难地移动步子……

看着两人走远，Not对Bright说：“喂，你不会是故意的吧！给Arthit喝这么多酒。”

“谁知道他宁愿喝酒都不妥协，kongphop多好啊，还陪他喝，我当然得帮帮学弟喽！”

“你真是……”

Arthit边走边闹，还不停抱住kongphop的脖子撒娇，两个年轻帅气的男孩，这样的状况怎么都觉得耐人寻味，仅仅短短的到门口的路，已经有无数双眼睛投来了暧昧目光的问候……kongphop在外界和爱人的双重折磨下只觉得心中被点了一把火，只能加快脚步，试图赶紧逃离这个燥热压抑的空间……

隐约好像听到有人在叫自己，kongphop下意识回头寻找声音的来源，只见一个面容清秀的男孩走到自己面前，感觉有点熟悉，一时间竟想不起来……

“kong，真的是你，没想到在这儿遇见你。”声音里混着浓浓的惊喜……

“哦！是Bench啊！你怎么在这里，我们好多年没见了。”竟然遇到了初中时期的同班同学，kongphop也有点激动……

“是啊！自从我转校之后就没见过了。”仿佛深深陷入了过去的回忆中，表情有一丝落寞……

“kong……”kongphop正想回话，靠在怀里的人软软的一声，瞬间将kongphop的心神拉回了恋人脸上……

Bench看着kongphop将抱着的人更紧地护在怀里，不由得攥紧了双手，咬了咬发白的嘴唇，尽量平和地开口问道：“kong，这位是……”

“哦，他是我的学长。”kongphop从来都会尊重Arthit的意愿，他也并不想让别人知道他们的关系……

有时候，人或许明明早已看清了一切，却总是要欺骗自己，仿佛那样，还有一线希望，最终却只会留下满目疮痍的伤口……Bench对着kongphop无害地笑了笑，至少在kongphop的记忆里，自己还是那样的吧！“这位哥哥好像喝醉了，你赶紧送他回去吧！”

“嗯，我们先走了。”一心都系在Arhit身上，根本来不及道别就转身离开了……

Bench定定地站在原地望着两人离开的背影，竟然忘了留联系方式，没关系，kong！我们会再见面的！又是一个笑容，然而，一抹阴鸷划过勾起的嘴角……

终于回到学校，Arthit一路上就没安分过，又是趴在kongphop耳边呢喃情话，又是使劲地往kongphop身上蹭，kongphop只感觉身上的火越烧越旺，没想到学长喝醉是这样的，以后绝对不能让学长在别人面前喝酒！其实kongphop不知道，Arthit喝完酒几乎从来都是很安静地睡觉，不吵不闹，这是他第一次这样，或许是因为感觉到了kongphop的气息吧！从Arthit口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门进去之后，把学长拖到床边让他躺下，准备弄点水简单帮恋人擦拭，某人不但不配合，竟然还用带着孩子气的语调喊着：“我要去洗澡，黏糊糊的……”说完就从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地往浴室走……

“好好好，我带你去，学长别乱跑，撞到自己怎么办！”急忙走到恋人身旁，将人打横抱起走进浴室，正纠结着帮恋人脱衣服的事情，抬眼一看，Arthit竟然自己已经开始解扣子了，然后，kongphop就呆愣地看着Arthit一边扯着自己的衣服，一边嘴里焦急的带着哭腔的语调骂扣子，那模样，别提多惹人疼爱了！kongphop的心瞬间化成了清绵的细流，只能克制住心绪，颤巍巍地帮学长脱衣服，整个过程就如同凌迟般痛苦，每脱一件，脑子里理智的那根弦就绷紧一分，将最后一件布料从恋人身上除去之后，kongphop迅速转过头去，完全没有勇气直视恋人……但是洗澡是必须的，你总不能指望一个醉鬼自己洗澡吧！

强忍住心中燃烧的欲火和血液里噬骨的渴望，本想着好好给学长洗完澡就解放了，显然，Arthit可没这么想……

“唉……你干嘛洗澡不脱衣服？”一副孩童般天真的语气说道，说完竟然还把手伸向了kongphop……

“P’Arthit知道自己在说什么吗？”说完就懊恼地拍了拍头，自己竟然这么一本正经地问喝醉的人问题……

“知道啊！可是，你穿着衣服很不舒服啊！”Arthit此刻或许早就清醒了，只是不想阻止一切的发生，或者可以说是有意的！晚上kongphop在夜店的话在脑子里回响，想变得自私一点的念头随着血液一滴滴渗入心脏，最终攻陷了整颗心！他不想再考虑未来了，既然你爱我，我也爱你，你想要的我都愿意给你！我……不想后悔！

这次竟然直接上手触碰上了kongphop的身体，有意无意地隔着单薄的衣料轻轻划过早已滚烫的皮肤，还睁着水雾雾的大眼睛看着恋人……kongphop再也受不住地按住在自己身上点火作乱的细白柔软的手，放到唇边轻吻了下：“P’i-Aoon别后悔就好！”

没给某人开口的机会就噙住了一张一合的红唇，Arthit被kongphop突然的动作惊吓到了，下意识地后退一步，不小心碰到了淋浴开关，热水倾泻而下瞬间淋湿了两人，然而沉浸在爱火中的人怎么会感觉到！Arthit被困在冰冷的墙壁和恋人炙热的身体间，冰火两重天的刺激感让Arthit的神经更加敏感，热情地回应起恋人激烈又缠绵的亲吻，浴室里逐渐升腾起热气，朦胧的水雾萦绕在两人周围，缺氧的感觉渐渐袭来，Arthit嘴里开始溢出抗拒的呜咽声，kongphop慢慢转移阵地，吻过恋人的每一寸肌肤，那具身体从来不像男孩般粗糙，冷冽与柔美的交缠，Arthit在kongphop眼里就是最完美的艺术品……血玉般透红的耳珠，漂亮如蝴蝶羽翼般精致的锁骨，还有白皙的胸口那两抹樱色的诱惑，看着妖冶的吻痕一点点在恋人的身上刻上自己的印记，那双深色的瞳孔更猩红了……Arthit迷乱间伸手去解kongphop的的扣子，动作间带着急切，然而，越是急，那扣子仿佛就越是要跟你作对，忙活了好一会儿都没有解开，Arthit委屈巴巴地嘟着嘴望着恋人，然后，kongphop就把湿衣服脱在了浴室的地板上……

kongphop抱起恋人回到床上，Arthit整个人就像树袋熊一样挂在kongphop身上，短短的一段距离，未着寸缕的两具身体摩擦出一阵阵火星，对对方的渴望毫无遮掩地显现了出来……

kongphop的嘴又重新覆上了水润嫣红的唇畔，温热的大掌触碰着凝滑如脂玉般的身子，感觉到恋人的欲望一点点膨胀，清澈的眸子越来越迷离缥缈，蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，把手伸到了怀中人的身下，“暖暖很难受吧！叫我名字，我帮你……”

Arthit本来就已经神志涣散，还听到kongphop叫他“暖暖”，全身的血液瞬间集中到一个点，欲望彻底抬起了头，唇齿间挤出喃喃呓语，任由kongphop带着他在欲海里沉浮……

kongphop一边挑弄着恋人滑腻香甜的舌，一边温柔地安慰着恋人的分身……太过陌生又刺激的体验让Arthit有点不适应，然而，嘴唇被堵着无法出声，额头上冒出点点细汗，润湿的发丝紧密地贴在脸侧，只能用手捂住眼睛，一滴情泪从泛红的眼角滑落，氤氲得Arthit更加魅惑，全身泛起粉红色的颗粒，整个人就像夜间的妖精一样吸食着kongphop的魂魄，然后，kongphop的动作就更加狂乱无章了……Arthit用手指紧攥住身下的床单，直到床单皱在一起，一声闷哼从紧闭的唇间泄出，白浊的液体尽数喷洒在了kongphop平坦结实的小腹处，那画面，淫靡得晃乱了Arthit的眼，却让身体的每个细胞都更叫嚣着kongphop的宠爱，主动抬头吻住恋人薄薄的嘴唇，学着kongphop的样子认真地取悦着恋人，听到恋人喉间溢出断断续续粗重的喘息声，动作幅度越发张狂了……终于，kongphop的神志彻底崩塌了，难以自持的大掌从上而下滑到了渴望已久的禁地，仅仅只是深入一根手指，便听到了恋人如风中树叶般颤抖的声音传来：“唔，疼……”其实这只是疼痛来临时本能的反应，Arthit并不想拒绝！然而也正是这一声呼痛，让kongphop的理智一瞬间回归了正轨，学长喝醉了，自己没喝醉，怎么能对学长这么不负责任！怎么能伤害自己最爱的太阳！他做不到让Arthit承担一丁点风险！

Arthit感觉到kongphop停了下来，有些不满地扭了扭身子，嘴唇无意识地在恋人耳下厮磨，就听到耳边低哑的声音传来：“暖暖乖，别动了，今天没准备，不可以做，我不想你受伤！”

可是，命运却总是喜欢在不经意间给世人一记痛击，如果kongphop知道两人的第一次是在痛苦和泪水中进行的，或许他今天就不会停下了，至少现在的Arthit是幸福地承受爱情的代价，而不是绝望到让自己心碎的模样……

Arthit心头涌上浓浓的感动，知道kongphop是心疼自己，也没再多说什么，只是更紧地抱住恋人，直到两人之间没有一丝缝隙，kongphop这会儿可做不到冷静地回抱住恋人，对Arthit的渴望涨得发疼，远离光热的太阳才是最明智的选择……

“暖暖放开我点，我去浴室。”安抚性地吻了吻光洁的额头，结果Arthit不但没松开缠着kongphop的胳膊，因为情欲的影响，勾人性感的声音从埋在肩窝里的嘴巴中传来：“kong，我可以帮你！”

“真的吗？唉……不过，P’Arthit真的喝醉了吗？”虽然很震惊于恋人的话，也很有致命的诱惑力，不过，这可不像是喝醉酒的人会说的话！

“呃……那个，我差不多进门后醒的。”

“所以，P’i-Aoon刚刚是故意引诱我喽！”把手臂撑在恋人脑袋两侧，自上而下俯视着某个把自己整个缩起来的人……

“才没有！你不想的话那就自己解决吧！赶紧给我起来下去，重死了！”羞耻的心思就被人这样说中，本来柔蜜的声音立刻被凶巴巴替代，敢揭穿Arthit，kongphop就等着承担后果吧！

“别，不要……P’i-Aoon，我错了，学长忍心不管我吗！”kongphop向来都是识时务的人，更何况在Arthit面前，当下放低姿态认错装乖才不会自讨苦吃……

Arthit从来都心口不一，尤其是对着kongphop的时候，那种刀子嘴豆腐心的可爱体现到了极致……就像现在，他也只是顺从地感受着kongphop拉起自己的手覆上他的火热，一丝反抗的迹象都没有……

重复太多遍动作了，Arthit感觉手都开始酸痛，有些埋怨控诉的声音对kongphop说：“kong！好了没，手麻了……”

“暖暖再坚持一下吧！”第一次感受来自爱人的手心的温度，kongphop只希望时间能再长一点，即使忍耐的过程非常难熬……

眼看着某只小狼狗越来越上劲，Arthit猛地咬上恋人的喉结，同时手下突然用力，毫无疑问，kongphop对Arthit的刻意挑逗，抵抗力从来都是负数的存在，然后，一片粘腻顺着Arthit素白细长的手指滴落在暗色的床单上……

“喂……还不起来，下去洗澡！”细若蝉鸣的音调微微抖动，糯米般的甜腻与羞涩混杂着，只听得kongphop又有些心神波荡……

“P’i-Aoon，我喜欢你，喜欢你……要不我们再来一次……”不想这么快离开温香软玉般的怀抱，kongphop就像个小孩要糖一样撒起娇来……

“kongphop！别得寸进尺，赶紧下去！”想得美！Arthit推拒起压着自己的身体，在kongphop身下挣扎着……

“好吧，不过……我要和学长一起洗。”起身之后就抱起光裸的身体往浴室走去……

“kongphop！你放我下来，我会自己走！”身体突然悬空，Arthit本能地环住恋人的脖子，生怕掉下来……

“学长还是别动了，要不……我们讨论讨论学长偷摸去夜店的事……”

Arthit听到kongphop提起夜店的事，自知理亏，深深抿住嘴巴，沉默着不作声，只不过那嘴角怎么都透着一股憋屈……

kongphop低头看到毛茸茸的脑袋安静地靠在自己胸膛间，眼底被一片柔情所覆盖，亲了亲可爱的发旋，抱紧怀中的人进了浴室……


End file.
